The End
by Tmnt Leonardo Hamato
Summary: Leo is feeling out of place. Can his family help him? Or will they be dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the Ninja Turtles. But, the story plot is mine. Hey everyone, this is a new story I had been wanting to start really badly. I know I am already working on another one, but I couldn't resist the urge any longer. Just a warning to everyone, this story will contain blood, depression, self-harm, swearing, and so on. So if you do not wish to read that, I don't suggest this story for you.**

* * *

><p>This was it. The final battle. The four turtles stood side by side, their master next to them. The foot started pouring out as the battle had begun.<p>

Donnie was holding his own against the foot. Mikey had slipped but caught himself and continued to fight. Raph was holding on as well.

Leo's midnight gaze traveled to his master. The Shredder and master Splinter were fighting one another. A Foot ninja swiped at Leo's head, only to be blocked.

Leo used his ninjato blade and cut the head of the foot ninja's head off. The robot sparked. Leo looked up to see to see only the worse.

Shredder and lifted his blade, with Splinter under. His blade sliced Splinter's throat. Splinter looked at his fighting children, before darkness took him.

His last words, "I am sorry my sons..." Leo's pupils shrunk, he ran towards his dead Master. "MASTER SPLINTER! NO!" He was blocked by more Foot ninja.

Donnie finished his fight with the Foot, before he turned, Shredder had knocked him off his feet. He slid across the rooftop.

His red eyes looked up to see the Shredder walking forward. He held his staff. He slid the blade out and glared at Shredder. He then charged.

Shredder saw this and kicked Donnie down. His blade then sank into Donnie's head. Blood gushed out. Donnie was instantly dead.

Mikey's eyes watered as tears flowed. "NO, DONNIE!" He ran to his brother. He pulled his weapons down a little and looked up to the Shredder.

"You'll pay Shredder!" Mikey howled out. He swiped his weapon at the Shredder. It made a dent in the Shredder's armor. Before he could move it was too late.

Mikey's skull was crushed, Shredder's foot on top of it. He grabbed the limp turtle's body and threw Mikey off of the rooftop. Raph's green eyes blazed.

They were tired. They had lost their master, their father, and their younger brothers. "Shredder! You'll pay!" Raph growled and charged.

His spirit strong as ever, he cut the Shredder's arm. Shredder grunted in pain then kicked Raph's leg in. A sickening pop was heard.

Raph was holding his leg, screaming in pain. Leo turned and ran towards his brother. But it was too late. The shredder had cut Raph's body in half.

Leo's eyes widened, tears now flowed. "RAPHAEL! NO!" He looked around hot tears streaming from his face. Donnie's head had the Shredder's knife wound in it.

Oh, Mikey. His baby brother. He looked around finding no sign of his baby brother. Maybe he was alive. Maybe he escaped. Leo's eyes then looked to his master.

Splinter's throat was cut. Leo cried out. It was too much. He couldn't continue! No! His eyes then looked to his younger brother. Raph. Oh Raph... I am so sorry.

I couldn't get to you in time. His family was taken from his. Mikey, god knows, could be alive. Or not. He had little hope. He had to cling to that.

His baby brother had to be alive. His midnight eyes looked up to see the Shredder. The Shredder was laughing with a sick grin on his face.

"Shredder! You will pay! You have taken everything! You won't harm Mikey!" Leo yelled in rage. Shredder laughed more, like a maniac. "You don't know do you, Leonardo?"

"Know what!" Leo growled. Shredder's cold gaze looked to Leo. "Michelangelo is dead. I crushed his skull, and threw him off the rooftop. Take a look so called protecter." Shredder said laughing.

Leo's heart broke. "No... No.. You're wrong.. He can't... Can't be dead..." Leo's body started to shake. He looked off the rooftop. There, lay Mikey.

A pool of blood under his limp body. His skull crushed. Leo couldn't even make out his baby brother's face anymore. "Mikey, NO!" Leo started sobbing as he fell to his knees.

He wouldn't see Mikey's smile anymore. Nor Raph's fierce spirit. Couldn't remind Donnie to go to bed, his brother would be dead. And his master, his father, he wouldn't see his wisdom anymore.

Rain started dripping from the dark moonlit midnight sky. Tears flowed more than ever from Leo's eyes. Everyone had been in this fight. Everyone... April, Casey, everyone else.

Their bodies were mixed in with the Foot ninja. "No this is my fault..." Leo sobbed harder. Shredder only laughed. "Isn't it wonderful turtle?" Leo looked at the Shredder, rain falling on his head. "You are a monster... All you do is laugh."

Leo felt alone more than ever. He had failed. He had failed at protecting his family, his loved ones, he was the older brother. "Just end my life Shredder... I am a failure, why live when there is nothing to live for anymore?" He said sadly looking at his hands.

"No, no... We can do that later. Let's watch you suffer." Shredder said with a sickening grin. Leo fell to the ground. "I would die fighting you to honor my family's spirit!" He yelled.

Leo got to his feet. His body was shaking. Rain fell on it. Sweat dripped from his head mixed with the rain. He grabbed one of his blades. His midnight eyes blazed like the brightest fire mixed with the strongest sea.

He had to end it. No one else would suffer this night cause of his failure. He charged, landing his blade on the Shredder's armor on his chest. The blade sliced through showing skin.

Shredder roared in anger. He kicked Leo back. Leo landed on his feet and charged as fast as wind. His blade sank into the exposed skin on the Shredder's chest.

"You fool, did you really believe you were going to live!" The Shredder laughed as blood dripped from his mouth. "No.. I didn't.." Leo said looking at the blade lodged in his chest.

The Shredder had stabbed him. The two fell off the building. The Shredder died from the fall. Leo barely made it. For the Shredder blocked most of the fall.

Leo's eyes teared, they looked at Mikey. His sobbed as he crawled to Mikey's limp bloody body. He collapsed on top of it. "I am sorry, my family. I have failed you.."

He took his last breath before he died. He was hugging Mikey's limp body before he had passed away.

Leo awoke. Sweat dripping from his face. It was all so real. He looked at the time. 2:34 a.m. He got out of bed shakily. He walked to the bathroom.

Tears had fell in his sleep. It was just a nightmare Leo... Just a nightmare. He let out a sob, as the nightmare rang clearly through his head.

But it felt so real! Leo had sobbed so hard, he threw up in the toliet. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't look weak in front of his brothers. No...

He got up shakily. He had to work harder. Train harder. For his family. He couldn't watch them die again. He walked out of the bathroom, to the dojo.

Before, he check his brother's rooms and sensei's. They were alive and well. He listened to their breaths. That was when he walked to the dojo.

He had trained since 5:00 a.m. He had to continue. He couldn't be this weak. "Leonardo, my son, have you gotten any sleep?" Splinter's voice could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the first chapter to this story. I am for sure going to continue this cause my mind won't go at rest until it is done. Review and tell me what you think of this story. Thanks everyone!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles don't belong to me. Alright, so hey guys! Like promised here's your chapter. Thank you so much for all the support and reviews. I am continuing this story cause of everyone who review. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"Leonardo, my son, have you gotten any sleep?" Splinter's voice could be heard.<em>

* * *

><p>Leo looked up to see master Splinter in the doorway. "Yes sensei. I have." He lied. He couldn't let his family worry. And he didn't want them to pretend to care.<p>

Besides, Raph would just love if he were the leader. Splinter nodded, believing his son. He knew Leonardo would never lie about something.

Even when they were young, Leonardo had always told him what he had done or what had happened. Even all his worries and fears, Leonardo wouldn't hide from him.

Splinter only nodded, "Get your brothers up. It is time for their training, yours as well." He said as he turned and went back into his room. Leo only nodded blankly.

He slid his ninjato blades back into their holders. He walked out of the dojo, heading upstairs to wake up his brothers. Before he had went up, he went in the bathroom.

He took of his mask to reveal semi dark circles under his eyes. He sighed and slipped back on the mask. He couldn't let them know. He couldn't hurt them.

He was the older brother. The one who would use himself rather then let his brothers slip into harm's way. Same would got for his father.

For so long he had tried to protect them. This time he was to weak. But he wouldn't let that happen. He would become stronger for his family. He left the room.

He then went to Mikey's room first. "Hey Mikey, it's time to train." He said, his voice a little shaky from the nightmare he had from earlier last night.

Mikey's snores subdued as he let out a yawn. His eyes opened to reveal their baby blue colors. "Mmk, I am going." He sighed as he got off his bed. He hadn't notice the shakiness in Leo's voice.

Leo watched Mikey walk out and head into the dojo. He then went to Raph's room. "Raph time to train." Leo said as his nightmare flooded his mind.

Raph let out a growl and turned. Ugh! Why did he always have to be so damn stubborn. "Raph, come on, let's go!" Leo growled out annoyed. A headache starting to form.

Leo walked into the room and dragged Raph off of his bed. "Sensei wants us to train, so come on!" Leo hissed out angrily. He dragged Raph out his room.

"Dammit fearless, I can walk on my own!" Raph grunted as he got up. Without a 'good morning' he walked out into the dojo in a grumpy mood. Leo sighed.

Last, but certainly not least, Donnie. Donnie was much easier to cope with. Leo walked to Donnie's door. He opened it and walked in.

"Donnie, time to train." He said, noticing that Donnie was probably having a nightmare as well. Leo gently shook Donnie. His head was warm, which meant he had a fever.

Donnie shot straight up, his red eyes going wild scanning the room. "GET AWAY FROM ME LEO!" He yelled out pushing Leo to the floor. He got out of bed, and ran to the corner.

From the yelling, Raph and Mikey had walked up to see Leo on the floor and Donnie looking afraid at Leo like he hurt him. "Leo! What did you do to him!" Raph growled. "I didn't anything! He was having a nightmare!" Leo cried out.

"Sure, nice try though fearless." Raph said doubting that. Donnie never got nightmares. Leo probably hurt him. "Come on D, let's go to your lab." Mikey said.

He helped Donnie downstairs. Raph's emerald eyes blazed in anger. "What did you really do to him Leo!" Raph growled picking Leo up and slamming him into the wall.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Leo cried out once more. "Like I said, he was probably having a nightmare!" Leo said once more. Raph growled.

"Donnie never has nightmares!" And at that he threw Leo on the floor and walked out. Leo's eyes watered a little. It hurt that Raph thought that. He got up.

"I am fine, just hide it with a smile." Leo whispered to himself walking out. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph had kept their distance from Leo the whole day.

Leo sighed, hurt badly.

* * *

><p>A few days have passed. No one really talked to Leo anymore, he was left out. Even Splinter told Leo he needed to get over whatever was happening.<p>

Everyone was disappointed with Leo. Leo didn't even care anymore. All he was here for was to protect them. He hadn't been eating barely.

Nor sleeping. Whenever he closed his eyes, he couldn't stop picturing the same nightmare over and over. He was sitting alone in his room. It was 2:00 a.m.

He had so much pain inside his chest that he felt sick. He stared at a small knife he had just in case. He picked it up and stared at it. He frowned. No. I can't...

Before he realized, he had dragged the blade across his arm. "No one will know.. Just a small cut..." He whispered. "Besides they don't care, they only pretend to." He whispered.

Instead of stopping, he continued. The pain felt so good and it was delightful to see the blood drip on his wrist. He hid the blade after, and wrapped up his wrist.

He then put on his peach wrappings. No one will notice, cause we wear wrappings on our arms everyday. He then fell asleep, feeling alive once more.

* * *

><p>Morning had passed. Everyone ate in the kitchen. They have been getting used to having Leo never eat with them. No one really noticed anymore.<p>

They didn't even see the bags under Leo's eyes, or how he was hurting badly. No one cared. They ate chatting. Leo hadn't had something for a while.

When he did, he only ate something small. He walked into the kitchen feeling everyone's eyes on the back of his head. The room was silent.

Leo ignored that and grabbed a small orange and walked out. Raph shrugged and they all returned to eating.

Leo didn't even notice that they have got used to eating without him and talking without him. He ate little of the orange and saved the rest for another time.

He then lay down in bed, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry it wasn't very long, but a lot is going on, and I am very busy. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks guys! See yeah.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles don't belong to me. Hey guys! I hope you have all been way better than I have been. Anyways, here's this chapter.**

* * *

><p>As each days past, Leo started to feel more and more distance from his family. His heart was breaking slowly, for today was his birthday. He'd be sixteen.<p>

But the twist is, everyone had forgotten Leo's birthday. They had all celebrated Donnie, Mikey, and Raph's birthdays. They had skipped his for the past years.

Leo didn't feel Leo anymore. His family had become so bitter and distant from him that he felt so alone and sad. He couldn't stand it. He was trying to help.

Whenever he helped, he was shrugged off. They all ignored him, even Mikey. His own sweet, caring baby brother. What had he done to fail so badly.

He had developed insomnia. He was unable to sleep at night, because of the nightmare that sent terror throughout his entire body. It was just a nightmare.

He hadn't been eating anything lately either. When he did, it was something small. Like a little piece of fruit. When he ate, he felt sick to his stomach.

He just didn't care anymore. He woke up early, trained in secret all day. No one cared what he did, heck they didn't even look or talk to him. It hurt him deeply that his family was disappointed in him.

He had tried so hard, but yet, he always failed. While his brothers were in the living room watching some shows, and his father in his bedroom, Leo slipped away.

He walked upstairs into his room. His peach wrappings that covered his wrists had to be thick from the lack of weight he had. He only did it so his brothers wouldn't know.

Like they would care about him anyways. They hadn't talked to him in a while. He unwrapped the right thick peach wrappings on his wrists, then untied the old white bloody ones.

The cuts were fading away. When his cuts fade away, he feels as if part of him is fading away with them. He grabbed the small knife he had been using and cut.

It felt so good just to see the blood drip down his wrist. As soon as he felt satisfied, he set down the knife and watched the blood drip down for a minute.

He then grabbed some new fresh white bandages and wrapped them on his wrist. He then wrapped the peach wrappings on top as well. As for the knife.

He grabbed a small towel and wiped off the blood before anyone would notice and threw the now bloody towel under his bed. He set the knife on his shelf.

He walked out, feeling alive once more. The pain made him feel alive more than ever, no one would notice. No one cared about Leo. They all hated him.

Master Splinter was in his room, probably meditating. His three younger brothers were still out in the living room, watching some television. He sighed as he passed.

No one noticed, and he headed into the kitchen. He felt sick to his stomach looking at food. But if he didn't eat, he wouldn't have any energy.

So he grabbed a small orange and peeled it. He then split some apart, and slipped a small piece into his mouth. He set the rest on the table. Maybe someone would want it.

He got up and walked out. He headed towards the dojo to go train only to have Raph staring at him with a glare. He shook his head and continued to walk in.

"Don't ignore me Leo." Raph growled stopping Leo's pathway into the dojo. "What's your problem Raph?" Leo said gritting his teeth. "You're my problem, Leo." He snapped back angrily.

Leo sighed. Raph lately wanted to fight with Leo more and more. There was nothing Leo could do about it, his brothers hated him so they didn't care what Raph did to him.

He just didn't know anymore. His tired gray midnight eyes looked to Raph's blazing emerald. "Raph not today, alright? I am not in the mood." He said walking past.

Big mistake. Raph had knocked him down onto his feet. "RAPH knock it OFF!" Leo hissed pushing Raph off and jumping to his feet. "No, fight me FEARLESS!" Raph yelled.

Leo grit his teeth once more. Raph lunged at him and he didn't do anything, declaring he didn't want to fight. Raph was on top of him and punched his face.

Over and over he did it until you couldn't make out Leo's face through all the blood.

* * *

><p>Donnie's P.O.V<p>

Donnie couldn't remember anything the night he had his nightmare. Raph had told him that Leo had hurt him and to stay away. Donnie doubted this.

Leo would never hurt any of them. He could never hate Leo either. He heard grunting and fists hitting something from within the dojo. He got up quickly.

Walking into the dojo, he saw Raph beating the shell out of Leo. His face was covered in so much blood you couldn't even see it.

"RAPH STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Donnie yelled pulling Raph off of Leo. Raph was in so much anger he punched Donnie. Donnie stared at Raph, rubbing his cheek.

Raph's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry Donnie..." He said slowly. "It's alright, Raph." Don said turning to Leo and helping him into Donnie's lab.

He set Leo down. He grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood from Leo's face. Leo's gray midnight lifeless eyes looked to Donnie, and he whispered, "I though you hated me."

Donnie's eyes widened. "No, never! I could never hate you Leo!" Donnie said hugging him. Donnie thought Leo looked a bit pale. He took off Leo's blood soaked mask.

Under Leo's eyes were black bags declaring he hasn't slept at all. "Leo! You need to rest!" Donnie said. "What have you been doing to yourself?" He said.

Leo shook his head and lay down. Before saying anything, Donnie gave Leo some medicine to help him sleep. He sighed patching up Leo's face.

* * *

><p><strong>So I am sorry I am late at posting this up and I also apologize for it being short. My parents are getting divorced and my dad moved out, so I have had a lot going on. Hopefully I can get up to posting the next chapter for Tiger cub. Thanks for being patient everyone! Thanks for the reviews also from the last chapter. They mean a lot.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles don't belong to me. So sorry for the late update, I haven't been able to get to my laptop all week, so here's this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>After Donnie had patched up Leo's face, Leo had walked out. All he had said was a small, "Thank you." Donnie didn't know what to make of it. He just didn't know.<p>

He hadn't even though about how Leo had become distant. He shook his head and let out a yawn. Usually Leo would come in and tell him he needed to rest in his own room.

So Donnie always did. But this time was different. Leo hadn't come. Donnie got up on his own shaking this off. Leo would come through, right? He always did.

With his last thoughts, Donnie went to his room and shut his door going to bed.

* * *

><p>Well, now Raph really did hate him. Leo sighed and locked his door sliding against his wall down to the floor. He looked at his thick peach wrappings. He needed to cut.<p>

His thoughts were the monsters killing him. He looked around, noticing his knife was gone. Dammit! Someone must of taken it. He shook his head and looked around.

He would have to find something else. He walked out of his room, and very silently, he made his way down to the kitchen. He looked into the cupboards in search of a razor.

Or at least something else that was sharp. He let out a defeated sigh as he sat on a bench and rested his head on the counter. Great. Just great. Now he had no escape.

Then in the corner of his eye he found some razors that lay on the counter. Yes! Mikey must of left them there after cleaning things off of the counter. Only one was used.

The rest were never opened. Leo felt a smile make way upon his face. He looked around before grabbing the new razors and running up into his room. Just a few cuts.

No one would notice, they never did. He unwrapped his thick peach wrappings to reveal dried bloody ones underneath. He unwrapped these ones and threw them away.

As in away, under his bed. That's where he put them all. He locked his door before going and sitting down. The razors glinted in the dull light that his lamp gave off.

He then opened the bottle and grabbed out a sharp razor. He looked at it for a few moments. "Just a few cuts." He muttered under his breath. No one cared. They never did.

He then swiftly dragged the razor across his skin feeling the sting he continued this. His wrist now hurt like hell, but it had taken away all of his thoughts. He set down the razor.

He watched as blood now dripped down his wrist from the cuts he had made. He had made way more then he had planned, but it would be okay. No one will know.

He then grabbed a towel and cleaned off the blood. He stared at the new cuts once more before wrapping them up in new white wrappings. He grabbed his peach wrappings.

He had to make these ones thicker for his wrist were getting smaller from the lack of food. But he didn't mind. He then grabbed the newly used sharp razor and cleaned it.

He hid it under his bed before grabbing the others. Someone would get suspicious if they found that some of the razors were missing. So he quickly and quietly walked out.

Going to the kitchen, he set the razors back in their place before turning to go. He walked back up to his room and slid into his bed. Here comes the same nightmare.

It replays over and over every single time he closes his eyes. (The one from chapter one). He woke up, covered in sweat. As usual. He looked at the clock. Of course.

He only got one hour of sleep, like always. He lay his head back on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling, not able to sleep. He got up and left to the dojo to train.

* * *

><p>Raph woke up with a yawn and rubbed his emerald eyes. He looked at the clock. Shell! He would be late for morning practice. He then grabbed his sai and hurried out.<p>

Everyone was there. Good, Splinter wasn't there yet. He quickly got in line. With some shock, he realized he somehow was now taller than Leo. Now to think of it...

Leo didn't look so good. His skin was pale and clammy. His eyes had none of their famous burning fire and were now a dull, lifeless gray. Hmm... He would talk to Leo.

Later though, seeming as to Splinter was now in the dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Splinter's p.o.v<strong>

Splinter looked at each of his sons. All were brilliant, yet, had their own weaknesses. For some reason, he had worry built up in his stomach for some days now.

One of his sons was suffering. Suffering from something. Yet, he had no clue which one. "Leonardo, are you alright my son?" Splinter said looking at the pale turtle.

Leonardo had only replied in shallow breaths, "Yes sensei, I am fine." Splinter was concerned, but of course replied, "Very well, my son." He then looked at all of them.

Donatello had always been the tallest. Leonardo coming second, then Raphael, and last but not least, Michelangelo. Yet, something was off. Leonardo was shorter than Raphael.

This is strange seeing to that no one grows grower. They grow taller instead. Hmm. How odd. With out anymore thinking, he then said, "Begin." As he walked to the front.

"Leonardo and Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael, begin." He said as he stoked his beard watching as the fight had begun. Leonardo was much sloppy today.

This disappointed Splinter for Leonardo was the one who was never sloppy. He would have to discuss this with Leonardo later on. For some time the room was filled with fights.

Then Michelangelo went for the finishing blow and knocked Leonardo to the floor. _How odd.. Michelangelo never won against Leonardo. _Splinter thought. He sighed.

He had a feeling the other noticed too. Donatello was then finished off by Raphael who was now against Michelangelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Donnie's p.o.v<strong>

Donnie sat down next to Leo. For some odd reason, Leo was panting for air. This never happens. And Mikey never wins against Leo. This concerned Donnie very much.

"Hey Leo, bro, are you alright?" Donnie asked only to have Leo respond with a tired, "I am fine, Donatello." Before he looked back at the fight before him.

Donnie watched Leo's movements for a moment. Leo was extremely pale and clammy. He had sweat dripping down his face. Donnie would check on him after practice.

For some reason, he felt bad for Leo. He realized everyone had been ignoring Leo. In return, Leo had become distant to the family, always in his room.

Doing god knows what. Donnie then looked back at the fight to see Raph pinning down Mikey. Mikey squealed, "Okay Raph! I give in!" He whined. "Say it.." Raph said.

"Raphael, enough. Practice is over. Everyone go clean up and get something to eat." Splinter's voice said ringing through the silent dojo. He then went into his room.

He had shut the doors behind him. Donnie got up and held out a hand to help Leo up. Leo looked away before muttering, "I can get up on my own you know." As he arose.

Mikey had raced Raph to the kitchen to make some food for everyone while Leo was heading out. Donnie said quickly, "Leo wait! I need you to come to my lab."

Leo let out an annoyed sigh, "Why are you suddenly so interested in examining me, Donnie?" Leo said as he looked back at the purple-clad turtle. "Cause I am your brother."

Leo then felt a wave of dizziness and was about to fall until Donnie caught him. Leo's dull eyes looked to Donnie's red. "I am okay." He said going to get up.

Donnie glared at him, "You just got dizzy and you tell me you're fine! God Leo, why are you so stupid!" He spat before turning his voice down. "You are going to my lab."

Donnie had said without another word dragging Leo to his lab. Leo tried to protest but didn't want to mess with his annoyed purple-clad brother.

"Geez Leo, you weight like a feather." Donnie said concerned. He forced Leo to sit on his desk while he grabbed some items. He looked at Leo, "Your wrists are tiny Leo!"

He grabbed his brother's right wrist and began to take off his thick layer of peach wrappings only to have Leo pull his wrist back. "Donnie! My wrists are fine!" He spat.

Okay, this really concerned Donnie to the point he grabbed some medicine to knocked Leo out. He walked over to Leo and before he could reject, injected it into Leo's arm.

"DONNIE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Leo yelled trying to get up but failing as a wave of dizziness passed. Within a few moments he was out cold. Donnie lay him gently on the table.

He then continued to unwrap Leo's peach wrappings wondering why Leo was being so darn protective and stubborn. Then he finally got his answer. There were old and newly made cuts on Leo's wrist.

Donnie wanted to yell and slap Leo in the face and just say, 'Why in the hell would you cut yourself Leo!' But he had no words at this point. He slowly looked to the other wrist.

His concern grew deeper for the blue-clad turtle. He unwrapped his other thick peach wrappings as well to get the same thing as Leo's right wrist. And sudden worry sank in.

He looked at how thick the peach wrappings were. _Leo had to have been starving himself... Oh god.._ Donnie looked at the fresh bloody white bandages that were under the peach.

"Oh, Leo. Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" Donnie said as he gathered an IV to put into Leo's arm to give him some food. This explains why he is so pale and clammy.

He had been starving and cutting himself all this time. Donnie shook his head as he finished with the IV and watched as it started to give Leo a little of his nutrients back.

He then looked at Leo's wrists. He grabbed some clean white bandages and put them over the cuts. He added some more medicine to keep Leo out just in case he did this again.

He would have to explain this to everyone. Oh god.. Leo, why did you do this! He slammed his hands on the table before pressing them to his temple. He grabbed some ibuprofen for himself and took it as he walked out.

_Here comes the great explaining part.. _Donnie thought annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like I said, here is this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I tried to make it a little longer, but I don't think that worked out well. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. No flames as well, else Leo will kick your butts. Lol, just kidding. But still, please no flames. Thanks for being patient with me everyone. If you read my other recently posted chapter, you know what is going on. So it is hard. Anyways, thanks guys!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles don't belong to me. Okay, I am so sorry about this chapter being late. I had so much homework and things to do this weekend I haven't had time to get to my stories. I also have to type up a report, so please excuse my absence. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since Leo had been out. He was a lot better and his skin had returned to its normal color. But Donnie was still keeping him hooked up to the IV. They had all cleaned up the lair and made it look and smell nice considering they lived in the sewers. Leo's scars were scabs now as they healed from the tender flesh on his arm.<p>

Donnie had been trying to piece together what had caused Leo to be so upset that he had done that to himself. Donnie wanted to let Leo know he was there for him and would stand by his side no matter what. Now, he did recall of everything that had happened. He sighed rubbing his temple as a headache started to form. He had been tiring himself out since all this had happened.

They all had. But Donnie was the worst. He felt as if he couldn't let Leo down again. That he had to be by his brother's side. He felt so guilty. He look at the time and rested his head on his arms staring at the wall. He was about to work himself out worse when a soft gentle voice behind him made him stop. "Donnie, you need some rest. You look like a truck had rammed into yeah." Was a familiar voice.

Leo! Donnie quickly turned around and stood up. There was his blue-clad brother with a weary look on his face, but a smile was there nonetheless. "You're one to talk." Donnie joked. Leo looked away taking that offensive. "Leo, I didn't mea-" He was cut off by Leo. "Donnie, it's alright. I get it. You have a suicidal brother. And I am sorry you do. I wish you could've had better.

At this Donnie had a sad look on his face. "Leo, no one blames you. Heck, we are all mad at ourselves." Donnie said sitting down next to the blue-cladded turtle. Leo sighed. "But you're not supposed to blame yourselves! If anyone is to blame, it is me. I am the one to blame here." Leo said pulling the IV from his arm getting a stare from Donnie.

"Donnie, I am fine. I can eat myself you know." Leo said as he stood up. He started to get dizzy and almost fell but Donnie had caught him. "Leo you aren't ready to move around yet. You just woke up." Donnie said as he gently pushed Leo back down. "Leo, I need you to tell me how you feel in order to help you. Please." Donnie said as he looked at his hurting brother.

Leo looked away at this and didn't say anything. But he knew the pain was to much not to have anyone help him. He shook his head as his eyes were watery. "Yeah, okay. You're right." Leo said as he breathed in a deep breath. "Well, first off, you all forgot my birthday. No one even noticed. You have forgotten my birthdays for the last years." He continued.

"I started to feel so neglected, alone, _afraid_. I didn't know what to do. I felt so lonely. I somehow stared at the the blade and before I knew it, I had started to.. You know.." Donnie nodded feeling like the worst brother ever. "I then didn't really feel like I was worth it, so I skipped a meal. One meal couldn't hurt was what I thought at the moment. I was wrong. The more I knew it that I wasn't eating anymore."

"I then didn't care for myself. Feeling like a failure. And then everyone became distant from me. I felt.. So weak. I felt I need to train harder, or do something for your attention. But nothing I did worked. I am sorry. Donnie.. I am so sorry." Leo whispered. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks now and before he knew, Donnie's arms were around his body in an instant.

"Leo. You don't need to be sorry. If anyone should be sorry it is us. All of us who have hurt you. I am sorry, Leo. Please forgive me! I will give you the best birthday ever!" Donnie said as tears started to flow from him as well. They hugged even tighter. In all of the noise the others came out to see what had happened. Their hearts broke seeing the tender moment.

They all joined in a group hug until they finally let go. Donnie had explained to the others what had happened. They all felt so bad. Their hearts literally broke hearing what they had caused. "We'll give him the best birthday." Raph whispered. They others nodded agreeing. Leo had soon fell asleep. They all had decided they would start to get the things they would need to make Leo the perfect birthday party.

They then all set out to get the things they would need. They needed to make things right.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that. I am sorry it is short. I had to fit in time to do this, so please forgive me. Tell me what you all think. Thanks. <strong>


End file.
